Confusion
by Lov3the3vil
Summary: A recent malleting, courtesy Akane Airlines, has Ranma thinking about his life. After a talk with Dr.Tofu he decides to go on a trip of 'self discovery'. It was supposed to be a simple trip into the mountains, but a certain angel has other plans.
1. Beginning of The Inevitable

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Key:_  
**Lyrics**_  
_Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
(Actions)  
(-(-(-)-)-) Change in scene

Confusion Prologue – One Step Closer

A young man was walking down the road. He was wearing his trademark red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants. His hair was black and done up in a ponytail. He had his hands in his pockets and looked as if he was deep in thought.

This young man's name is Saotome Ranma, age 17. Having just been malleted for the 3rd time that day he had every right to be deep in thought.

_I wonder what I did this time…?_ He thought. As he continued walking he started reviewing what had happened earlier that day.

_I woke up when Akane splashed me with water. Ran downstairs after quickly washing up. Ate breakfast. Forgot my lunch when Akane dragged me out the door. Argued with her all the way to school. Beat up Kuno on our way into the building. Walked into class late, which ended up with both of us holding buckets and me getting blamed for it…again._

So far the day hadn't turned out too well. Going through the rest of the day didn't help his mood any either.

When they had returned to class he had fallen asleep. And when lunch arrived he had promptly leapt out the window. During lunch Ryoga had appeared and challenged him. After beating Ryoga in the fight he was malleted into the ground by Akane for "picking on Ryoga".

He slept through the rest of his classes and had his energy drained by Ms. Hinako. After the last bell had rung he walked out of the classroom and attempted to walk home without fighting with Akane. But it was just that, an attempt. Shampoo had crashed into him with her bike not 5 minutes after he left the school gates.

He was glomped by Shampoo and then malleted again by Akane. Shampoo left to finish her deliveries after he was malleted and had promised to visit after she was done. Akane had left in a huff after hitting him, and he had to run after her to catch up.

_**I cannot take this anymore   
I'm saying everything I've said before**_

After catching up they argued a bit more. And after her famous cry of "Ranma no Baka!!" He was lifted off into the sky and landed somewhere on the other side of the Nerimian district.

"(Sigh) Why'd I say those things to her? Why'd I make her even more mad?"

**_All these words they make no sense   
I find bliss in ignorance_**

"It doesn't matter now though does it? Can't change what's already happened…" Ranma said to himself.

He didn't know when he started talking to himself, but he always found that it helped solve certain problems. But then again, having few people to trust and talk to can do that to a guy.

"Maybe…maybe I should just disappear…go on a training trip. And not return for a long time…."

Yeah, he can speak good Japanese. He'd always been able too. But his stupid father didn't find properly speaking Japanese manly. Though his father's views on things were always a bit twisted.

**_Less I hear the less you say   
But you'll find that out anyway_**

When Ranma looked up he found himself standing on the bridge he'd found himself under so many times before. Walking off the bridge he headed underneath it where he could think without being interrupted.

**_Just like before…_**

_We've exchanged so many words, Akane and me. But how many of those words have ever been kind? Where did it all begin? The violence, the name calling…how'd it all start?_

A vision of Akane walking in on Ranma in the furo flashes before his eyes.

_Ah, now I remember. It all started when she found out I was a guy. She was all buddy-buddy when she saw my girl side. But the first glimpse of a guy and she tries to drown me with a stupid lawn statue…_

**_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_**

_Then there was that time…_ As Ranma began going over all the times that he and Akane had had arguments and fights, he realized something. Everything they've ever fought about, it was all over petty little things and misunderstandings. All because Akane had an overactive imagination.

**_I need a little room to breathe  
'__Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_**

But….wasn't he at fault sometimes too? He _did_ open his mouth at the wrong moment at times. And he did insult Akane at the wrong times too. So is he at fault and not Akane? Or were they both at fault?

**_I find the answers aren't so clear_**

Ranma put his head in his hands, "Argh! This is why I hate thinking about things…! Why does life have to be so damn confusing!?"

**_Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance_**

Ranma leaned back against the concrete wall that held up half the bridge, "I'm not gonna get anything done over here. I need to talk it out with someone….someone who can help answer my questions. And just might have a solution to them as well."

**_Nothing seems to go away   
Over and over again_**

Ranma was walking slowly as he ran through his list of possible listeners.

_Nabiki would charge me. Akane would hit me. Pops would call me unmanly. Mr. Tendo would cry. Cologne would listen in exchange for my marrying Shampoo…_

And his list continued that way until he came to Dr. Tofu and Kasumi as possibilities. Eventually he decided on talking to Dr. Tofu, he had less of a chance of being eavesdropped on.

With this in mind he turned down a road and headed towards Tofu's clinic.

**_Just like before…  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge_**

He entered the clinic and called out to Dr. Tofu as he removed his shoes at the door.

"Hey, Doc! You in there?"

"Yes, Ranma. Come in, I'm making some tea now. Will you join me?" Dr. Tofu asked from inside the office.

Ranma walked into the office and spotted Tofu over by the counter next to a kettle, "Sure. I needed to talk with you anyway…"

Tofu raised an eyebrow at Ranma's statement but said nothing. He moved to sit down on a chair and motioned for Ranma to take the seat across from him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Ranma?"

Ranma took a deep breath and spoke, "Well, I need your advice. On my life…"

Tofu nodded in understanding, "Okay, Ranma. How about you start at the beginning?"

Ranma nodded and began his tale.

**_And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breath  
'__Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_**

And I'm about to break Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break 

When Ranma finished, Tofu was sipping his tea quietly, deep in thought.

"And that's why I need your help Doc. I don't know what to do anymore," Ranma stared at his tea with his bangs covering his eyes.

Tofu sat quietly for few more minutes before speaking.

"Well, I may have a solution for your problem, Ranma," Ranma looked up from his tea to stare at Tofu, hope evident in his crystal blue eyes, "You need to discover who you are."

The hope held in his eyes quickly turned to confusion, "Who I am? I know who I am. I'm Saotome Ranma, heir to the Anything Goes school of Martial Arts," He said confidently.

"Are you sure about that, Ranma? Look inside your heart. Did you decide that you wanted to be a Martial Artist? Or did you have that decision made for you?" Tofu asked.

"I…" Ranma started but stopped as he thought about it.

**_I find the answers aren't so clear_**

It was then, going over his life, trying to find that crucial point, that Ranma found the truth.

He had never, in the entirety of his 17-year life span, chosen his own path.

His life of Martial Arts was chosen by Genma. His choice to be a "man among men" was chosen by his mother. Amazon law decided the engagement to Shampoo. His engagement to Akane, by Genma and Suon.

All of his choices…had been made for him…without his own consent.

"Well, Ranma?" Tofu urged.

Ranma looked up at Tofu, the horror of his realization still on his face, and answered Tofu, "No. I _didn't_ make that decision. I…I've never made my own decisions. I _don't_ know who I am _or_ what I want to be…"

**_Wish I could find a way to disappear   
All these thoughts they make no sense_**

"How can I find out?" Ranma asked Tofu.

"I don't know, Ranma. But one thing is certain, you can't find that out here in Nerima. There would be too many distractions. You wouldn't get much done here," Tofu pointed out.

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll leave Nerima."

"So you've decided?"

"Yes. I'm going to go on a journey of self discovery," Ranma put his teacup down and turned to leave. But he stopped at the door.

Turning to Tofu Ranma spoke, "Dr. Tofu? Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Ranma, what is it?" Tofu asked.

"If anyone comes asking about where I went, can you make up an excuse for me?"

"Sure, I'll do the best I can."

"Thank you for listening to my problems and helping me find the best solution," With that Ranma turned and put his shoes on.

Leaving the clinic Ranma jumped onto the nearest rooftop and roof hopped to the Tendo Dojo.

(-(-(-)-)-)

When Ranma reached the Tendo property he jumped over the gate and then jumped through his bedroom window. He packed silently, putting only what he needed inside the backpack. After placing the money he stashed to hide from both his father and Nabiki, he stole whatever yen his father had hidden.

Finishing his packing he grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note to the family. Letting them know he was leaving and wouldn't return until he found out what he wanted to know.

Signing his name, he silently crept into Akane's room and placed the note on her desk, where he was sure she would find it in the morning.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Standing on a hill on the edge of Nerima, Ranma watched the sun begin to rise over the place he had called home for the past year.

The reason he was still even _near_ Nerima was because he was hesitant to leave. Even through all the shit he was forced to go through, Saffron, Herb, it had still served as a home for him. He had considered Kasumi the mother he never had. And…well everyone else, minus Tofu, had treated him like shit.

**_I find these answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense_**

Ranma took a deep breath and slowly released it, _I'm going to leave this place and my past behind. I'll try to keep in touch with Kasumi and Tofu and let them know how I'm doing every once in a while. But I'm __not going to return to this hellhole until I know, without a doubt, I know who I am._

With Ranma's mindset on his goal, he turned his back on Nerima and began walking away. Taking his first steps on the journey of self-discovery.

(-(-(-)-)-)

Akane woke up the next morning earlier than usual. She sat up in her bed and tried to remember what day it was. Figuring out it was Friday she got up to get changed.

She finished changing and sat down at her desk. Laying her head down on her desk she thought about what happen last night. Ranma never came home that night, or rather, she went to bed before he came home.

**_Shut up when I'm talking to you_**

She was worried because he never came home. He could have had a fight with someone and then passed out on the side of the road somewhere.

_But then again he could be sleeping over one of his fiancées' house! Or even with all of them!_ Said Akane's ever present optimistic imagination.

"That perverted, cheating, bastard!" Akane growled.

**_Shut up when I'm talking to you_**

Akane picked her head when she resolved that she was going to see if Ranma had come home at all that night. And if so, she was going to give him a rude awakening.

The paper that stuck to her forehead when she lifted her head up stopped her from doing anything more than grabbing the paper and reading it.

_Akane,_

_I'm leaving you this note because I have decided to leave Nerima. I've left on a journey. Why? Well let me start from the beginning._

_After you malleted me last afternoon I had found myself thinking about my life. I went over everything I had done while I walked around town aimlessly. Eventually I found myself at my favorite thinking spot. You know, that place under the bridge a few blocks east of Dr. Tofu's clinic. I sat under that bridge and thought some more. Eventually I decided that I needed someone to talk to, and I headed to Dr. Tofu's place. After talking with him for a few hours, he helped me realize something. I didn't know who I was. I wasn't who I wanted to be. The engagements. My study in the martial arts. They were all chosen for me. I never chose my own path. _

_After I realized this I had decided I was going to find just who I was and what I wanted to be. For that I had to leave Nerima, you, and everyone else behind. I don't know where my journey will take me. Or how long I'll be away. But I may return one day. Just to see what has changed while I was away. _

_Tell the family about my departure, hell, let them read this letter. Just let them know I'm going to be gone for a while._

_Tell Nabiki I'm going to pay off my debts when I get the money. Tell Pops he was a bastard and that when he better hope I never master the neko-ken, for his sake. Tell Kasumi that I'm really thankful for all the times she's helped bandage me up and when she's had that kettle ready for when I came home a girl. And tell Mr. Tendo that he's gotta get his emotions in control or he'll end up in the hospital because of a bad case of dehydration. Akane…what can I say, really? You've known me for 2 years and you still don't trust me enough to go hanging around my other fiancées, even though I know I wouldn't do so. For 2 years I've stayed faithful to you, I've even killed for you, and you still don't trust me enough to even leave the house without you suspecting me of some crime._

_My opinion of you has degraded over the years, and I've come to find that I don't like how you treat me. Your temper…man, you can blow up over the most stupid things. Why am I saying this now? Because you can't hit me, and because I know, even though my words might infuriate you, you won't stop reading. While I'm gone, I ask you, try to work on controlling your temper. You might find yourself with better friends and people will trust you more with their secrets. When you are sure you have your temper in control, ask Ryoga about his secret. I'm tied by honor not to say anything. But being a ronin has its advantages._

_I've been writing this for too long. So I better make this quick and hurry before Pops wakes up and finds me._

_Akane, I might have once loved you. After Saffron happened I think I did. I had hoped things would get better for us. But after the failed-wedding things just headed down hill. You became more violent and jealous of the other girls and hit me every time I did some thing "perverted". And then I realized that I did love you. But not as a wife. I loved you like the little sister I never had. _

_You and everyone else, Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, Dr. Tofu, you all acted like the family I had never had the chance to have. And for that I thank you._

_Good-bye everyone, I hope we may cross paths one day._

_Sincerely,  
---Ranma_

Akane slowly put the letter down when she finished reading it. Tears had slowly started forming in her eyes when she read he had left. Now that she was finished reading the letter her tears freely slid down her cheeks as she silently cried.

She was still crying when Kasumi came up to check on her. Kasumi saw Akane crying and went to her side.

Akane turned to Kasumi and handed her the letter. She sat silently while Kasumi read the letter.

"Oh my," Kasumi turned to Akane and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh, Kasumi…" At this point Akane finally broke down sobbing.

Kasumi whispered calming and motherly words to her sister. Some how Kasumi knew this would happen. Akane was stubborn, but so was Ranma.

The fact that neither of them had ever admitted their feelings, without taking it back, and the fact that Akane's temper had gotten to the point where Ranma instinctively flinched whenever he came in contact with the opposite sex (that means girls, people) was solid proof that things were _not_ going to work out very well between the two.

Now that Ranma was gone and Akane has no one to blame all her problems on, assuming she doesn't turn out like Ryoga, maybe she'll change and act more…kind to people. And try to control her temper.

Kasumi didn't know _what_ was going to happen. Only time would tell. And hopefully whatever happens will be good.

To Be Continued….

-Lov3the3vil


	2. Thousand Mile Wish

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, damn it. I don't even own the spring's spirit...she belongs to my friend Theo.

_Thoughts  
_(-) Scene Change  
"Japanese"  
"/Chinese/"

Confusion - Chapter 2  
Thousand Mile Wish

Ranma stood on the beach, listening to the waves beat upon the shore and watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon.

"To start over I have to be whole. To be whole I need to be rid of this curse..." He muttered to himself. On his trip to the dock he'd stuck to the side roads in order to practice Mousse's Hidden Weapons technique. He had mastered it shortly before arriving and was simply waiting for daybreak to start his journey to China.

Now that all his possessions, however few they were, were guaranteed to stay dry, he took a few more minutes to stretch out before jogging into the cold ocean water. He shivered as the cold water splashed against his legs and made the fabric of his pants stick to him like a second skin.

As the familiar tingle of his curse being triggered ran through his body he automatically adjusted his clothes so they wouldn't fall off during his swim.

When she felt she was far enough from the shore she pushed the best she could from the sand beneath her and dived into the water. She emerged shortly afterwards and shook her head to get rid of the water near her eyes. And so began her two-day journey to China.

(-)

When she arrived on land two and a half days later, a brief shark encounter stalled her, the first thing she did was retrieve some hot water and find a hotel to stay in for the rest of the day. Once that was arranged she grabbed a fresh change of clothes from her pack and made her way to the bathroom for a refreshing shower and then a hot bath.

A sigh of relief escaped Ranma's mouth as he felt his tense muscles begin to relax, "Kami, how I needed this..."

While he relaxed he planned out the rest of his trip to Jusenkyo. _Well, first thing's first, when this bath stops being hot and relaxing I'm going to catch up on three days worth of missed sleep. Then I'm going to pay for this room and grab my "Chinese for Dummies" book out of my pack so I read up while I travel..._

That's about as far as Ranma got before he felt himself nodding off. He shook his head quickly and got out of the furo, stumbling slightly at the head rush he received. After drying himself off quickly he threw on a pair of fresh boxers and his black pants before flopping onto the bed and falling asleep moments after his head hit the pillow.

(-)

The next morning found Ranma on the dirt road towards Jusenkyo doing something that most who knew him would think was a sign of the end. He had his nose in a book as he walked.

"/Hello, my name is Ranma. Can you show me.../"

(-)

"Welcome, honored sir to Springs of Jusenkyo!" The guide paused, "I have seen honored sir before, yes?"

Ranma smiled at the guide and nodded, "/Yes, I was here with my father.../" He paused as he search for the needed word, "/...previously./"

The guide smiled, "/It's good to see at least one of my guests has decided to learn Chinese first./"

"/Well, I would not exactly say that.../" Ranma trailed off while scratching the base of his neck below his pigtail, "/Anyway, have any of the springs returned since Saffron's re...rebir...death?/"

The guide chuckled at Ranma, _At least he's trying_, "/Yes, many of the springs have returned. I assume you are looking for a cure for the one you already have?/"

Ranma nodded, "/The spring of drowned boy./"

The guide shook his head in the negative, "/The only thing that will do is mix your curses./"

Ranma started, "/Mi-mix the curses?/" He looked at the many pools that had been refilled, "/So there is no cure?/"

"/I never said that. I simply said that using the spring of drowned boy would mix with the curse you already possess,/" The guide said, "/If you wish for a cure you must be willing to take a chance./"

Ranma muttered, "Of course. When has my life ever been _easy_?" He shook his head, "/What chance?/"

The guide led Ranma to a pool that was situated off to the side, a little bit away from the rest, "/This is the spring of Cursed Cure. A bit of a contradiction, but it suits the spring well,/" At Ranma's confused look he explained, "/This spring will cure you of your curse, but at a price. Many of those who have used this pool have emerged...changed./"

"/Changed?/"

"/Changed. Sometimes they emerge with a trait or two from their previous curse, like a monkey's tail or dog-ears. Sometimes they gain personalities, such as a strange need for raw meat or an explosive temper. Other times the change is not noticeable until an event occurs that somehow _awakens_ the change,/" The guide elaborated, "/If you choose to use this spring you will resurface a full man, but you will most likely have a personality trait. Not many people have emerged with, as I like to call it, the "sleeping" change./"

Ranma stood in thought; he wanted to be cured. But he didn't necessarily want the additional curse. If he was lucky he would gain the "sleeping" change, of course with his luck he'd end up a hermaphrodite or something...

_But the guide _did_ say that I was more than likely going to have a personality trait instead of a physical change..._ Ranma sighed, _What the hell, it isn't like I'm not already cursed with an interesting life..._

"/Will you use the spring?/" The guide asked.

Ranma nodded, "/Yes./" And then he jumped in. The guide watched as the spring glowed brightly for the briefest of moments before Ranma emerged from the water still a man.

Ranma looked down at himself and, seeing no feminine bits, sighed in relief, "Thank the Kami for small favors," he turned to the guide and bowed, "/Thank you for your help./"

The guide smiled and returned the bow, "/It was a pleasure to help a polite young man such as you./"

Ranma chuckled and scratched the back of his head but remained silent. He then took up the guide's offer to join him for tea.

As the two sat at the small wooden table that was placed within the hut, the guide and Ranma conversed in Chinese, consequently improving his speech and slowly removing his heavy accent.

"/So, where do you plan on going from here?/" The guide asked.

Ranma shrugged, "/I was thinking of heading up into the mountains for some solitude. Perhaps find an empty cave to stay in for some time./"

The guide nodded, "/And what would you do once you get there?/"

"/Meditate. Lots and lots of meditation./"

"/Ah, self-searching. The mountains in this region are very good for that./"

Ranma had a slightly bewildered look on his face, "/How did you know?/"

The guide laughed, "/I did the same when I was younger. I know of a cave that might help you as well,/" He trailed off, waiting to see if Ranma would want the directions.

"/You do? I could use a...a.../" Ranma stayed silent as he thought over which word he need to use.

"/A head start?/" The guide offered.

"/Yes, a head start. I could use a head start on my journey,/" Ranma smiled his thanks.

"/Well, I'll tell you how to get there from here. You remember how to get to the Amazon village from here, right? Right, well, you have to head north from the village for 5 miles then half a mile east to avoid and Amazon patrol. Once you've done that walk 8 miles north.../"

(-)

5 hours later, Ranma was almost to his destination. He sighed, "Who knew that this cave would be _this_ secluded...I guess it's what I need though. It's very far from the Musk and Amazon territories...although it's a bit close to Phoenix territory than the others..."

"Oh, well. Can't exactly pick and choose can I? And I'd rather deal with the Phoenix again than the Musk or the Amazons."

His thoughts were cut off as he saw the sky darken and lightening streak through the clouds in the distance. He picked up his pace and broke into a slight run when he caught sight of what he assumed was his destination. Either way he'd stay there until the rain passed, as it was he barely got inside before the downpour began.

He leaned against the cold stonewall and watched the rain pour down heavier by the minute. He turned to the wall opposite him and saw a faint glimmer. When lightening streaked across the sky, illuminating the cave walls for Ranma, he saw symbols on the wall.

He moved forward and moved his hand towards one of the symbols. When his hand made contact with the stone, the runes lit up and revealed it to be more of a cavern than an actual cave.

He turned back to the symbol and allowed his fingers to trace the pattern. The carving was smooth, as if it was somehow burnt into the stone, and the light it gave off was warm.

He grabbed the walking stick he'd picked up halfway to the cave and slowly made his way into the cavern, wary of any traps. Several minutes of smooth traveling brought him to a large, circular, crevice.

As he walked into the crevice he idly made note of the torches that were hung on the walls on either side of the entrance. In front of his sat a spring that was roughly two times the size of the Tendo's koi pond.

A statue of an angel stood at the very back of the spring, carved out of the wall. Her hands were held out at either side of her as if she was holding something when she was being carved. Her dress was smooth and the wings that were folded behind her looked like real feathers, such was the detail and care taken into the creation of the angel.

Ranma propped his walking stick against the wall as he set his pack down and then moved to kneel before the spring. It was then he noticed a small plaque beneath the angel's feet.

"A wish is all it takes," He read aloud, "Hmph, is that so? You're very cryptic aren't you?" He asked, peering into the stony eyes of the statue.

He closed his eyes and moved to sit beside his pack, "I wish I was someplace where I could find out what I want in life, or find _someone_ that could help me figure out who I am..."

Opening his eyes he decided it was time to sleep. Meditating could wait until the morning, for now he was tired.

Retrieving a blanket from his pack, he laid it over himself and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

(-)

Unbeknownst to Ranma, a spirit resided within the spring. As soon as he'd fallen asleep an exact ghost-like replica of the angel statue appeared on the hand of the statue. She had long brown hair that flowed over her white feathery wings and the green dress that hugged her every curve was pure silk with golden embroidery.

The spirit's job was to grant the wish of whoever came upon her spring. This hyperactive angel, however, was usually bitter. Several hundred centuries spent attached to a spring can do that to you.

As she sat upon her statue's hand she sifted through the young man's memories, reviewing his life and ultimately deciding upon how she would interpret and grant his wish. She was also quite curious as to why he didn't wish for eternal life or even to "strike it rich".

Once she'd finished watching his life through his eyes, she decided she'd grant both aspects of his wish the best she could. As she thought upon how she would go about doing this three wishes reached her ears. One from this dimension and two from different dimensions.

**"I wish I could find someone for myself..."**

**"Please...if anyone's listening...send our people saviors..."**

**"(Sigh) I wish this job wasn't so damned boring!"**

The spirit dwelled over these wishes and decided to kill two figurative birds with one figurative stone. _But first,_ she decided, _I must do something about this Jusenkyo magic._

After tweaking the Jusenkyo magic that surrounded Ranma she sat back and admired her handy work. It was times like these she was happy she granted that woman her wish for a spring to cure her Jusenkyo curse, of course that was after the second century of her job, so that would also explain the cursed part of the cure.

But we digress.

The spirit nodded as she cast some of the angelic magic that she controlled and smiled when Ranma stopped glowing.

She stood and gave a victory sign, "Theo, angel of wishes, does it again!" And then released a wicked laugh that would've scared the begeezus out of Ranma had he been awake to hear it.

To Be Continued...

Reviews welcome, flames will be used to fend off lawyers.

-Lov3the3vil


	3. Change

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or Danny or Ember or anyone else who's copyrighted, ok? And Theo isn't mine either, she belongs to my friend.

Confusion - Chapter 3  
Absent Elements / Change

"Theo, angel of wishes, does it again!" The triumphant shout echoed throughout the cave but failed to rouse the young man who slept beside Theo's spring.

Ranma had gone through several changes, thanks to Theo's meddling. Only a couple changes were obvious however.

Ranma's hair had changed; his bangs were now a silver-white color and the same color swirled in and out of the braid that he wore. Had Ranma's eyes been open, he would've noticed his normal blue-gray eyes now had shocks of neon green here and there.

Our favorite martial arts hero was now a half-ghost. And other changes that had occurred wouldn't become noticeable until later.

Theo nodded and snapped her fingers. Ranma's hair color suddenly switched, his pigtail and bangs black while the rest was white. With another snap of her fingers a flash of light engulfed Ranma, his pack, and his staff, then all three disappeared.

"Another job well done," Theo stated proudly. A glass of champagne appeared in her hand, "A small reward is in order, I think."

She smiled and raised the glass to her lips, but never got the chance to taste it as thunder roared in the sky and a message etched itself in front of her spring. Her eyes widened as she read the forgotten language of the gods and her champagne glass dropped into the spring from nerveless fingers.

"Oh, dear. I did it again..." Was all she managed to say as she disappeared from the cave in a crack of lightening.

(-)

In another universe, Ranma appeared in a flash of light, leaning against a tall cliff face. The cliff and the flat ground beneath it was actually a floating island that hovered in the darkness that was the dimension. Similar islands decorated the entire area, while doors and windows hovered in the sky for seemingly no reason.

Ranma pulled his blanket tighter around himself as he shifted to use his pack as a pillow.

Above him, a young woman sat on the cliff's edge. She had teal hair done up in a ponytail and all of her clothes were black. Her tight black shirt was sleeveless and left her stomach bare, a long black glove was worn on her right arm and stopped at the middle of her bicep. Her black jeans were tight and hugged her thin waist just right while a gray spiked belt hung lopsided around her hips. And the gray platform shoes she wore on her feet hung off the side of the cliff, swaying back and forth.

The young woman gazed down at Ranma with curiosity in her neon green eyes, _Did someone hear my wish?_

She snorted as the thought, "Yeah, like that'd ever happen," but another thought crossed her mind as well and gave her some hope,_ But this is too much of a coincidence..._. Of course, it could also be a conveniently timed death as well.

She slid from her perch and descended gracefully to stand before the sleeping young man. Though her landing made only the slightest of noise it was enough to wake the slumbering young man. Despite the fact that Theo's mad cackling had failed to do so earlier.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up at her while sitting up. Tilting his head, he gazed at her through bleary eyes, "An angel...am I in heaven?"

(-)

Theo looked around her and sighed as she found herself in a giant lobby. She walked over to the desk that sat beside the huge double doors and stood before the Valkyrie seated at the desk.

Said Valkyrie looked up from the holo-screen before her and blinked, "Theo? What're you doing here?"

"Father sent for me..." She trailed off.

"Caught meddling outside your assigned universe again?"

"My job is to grant wishes! All I was doing was my job!"

"Whatever you say," The Valkyrie shook her head with a small laugh and idly noticed a small flashing window pop up on her holo-screen; "Anyway, Father will see you now."

"Thanks..." Theo sighed dejectedly. She just knew this was going to lengthen her punishment. _And I was almost finished too!_

As the large ornate doors swung inwards, Theo walked into the large office. The room was covered in plants and trees of all kinds, some only know to the world of Asgard. As she continued further into the room, a large desk that seemed out of place in the forest-like room greeted her.

A figure sat behind the desk and greeted the small angel, "Theo, angel of wishes, please, have a seat," The figure's voice boomed from behind the desk, sounding both overbearing yet kind and gentle all at the same time.

Theo sat down on one of the 3 chairs in front of the desk and fidgeted uncomfortably, "Father," She began, "I know I have broken the rules of my restriction, on more than one occasion now, and will except any punishment you deem fit for my crime."

Kami-sama's gentle laugh reached her ears as he spoke, "Relax, child. It seems your imagination has run away with you on the topic of your punishment."

Theo looked shocked, "I do not understand, Father..."

Kami-sama leaned back in his seat, "You will indeed be punished for your second offense, but it seems it is only in the matters of love you seem to act before you think things through," He trailed off a moment before continuing, "So, I will assign you to Ranma Saotome as his guardian angel. You will remain as such until he has mastered all of your gifts and I have deemed him ready to be without your constant guidance."

"And what happens when he doesn't need my constant guidance? My punishment is over?"

"You will grant him someway to keep in contact with you, how he does so is your own choice. Afterwards, you will be returned to your spring and serve out the rest of your former punishment," Kami-sama explained.

Theo stood from her seat and bowed low, "Thank you for your leniency, Father."

Kami-sama waved her thanks away, "It's time for you to go check up on your new charge. Try to avoid others from seeing you as well, it's easier when only your charge knows of your existence," Theo nodded and with a flash of lightening she was gone.

(-)

Ember couldn't help but blink in confusion as the young man before her spoke in a strange language. She would've questioned him but a bright light interrupted her "interrogation". When the light faded a small figure was hovering in the air between the two.

Theo looked around, "Oh crap. So much for avoiding being seen."

To Be Continued…

Reviews welcome, flames will be used to keep away the lawyers.

-Lov3the3vil


End file.
